Safe and Sound Together
by tokyoghoul234
Summary: A song makes a certain nation remember his past as he plays it, especially about his now English lover.


A sweet piano melody filled the air in an empty spacious room. A young looking man was playing a piece on the piano, his voice mixed with the delicate notes was enchanting.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go..."_ He sang, memories of the past sweeping through his mind and bringing a sorrowful smile to his lips.

He remembered the grassy plains on the very first day he met him. The elder had taken him in and had cared for him lovingly, as if he was a precious treasure he could not go without. The golden blond had raised and taught him, cared and spoiled him.

" _When all those shadows almost killed your light..., I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and past tonight_..."

The sweet past memories then turned to stormy ones, filled with pained cries, pointless arguments and situations which could have been avoided. Especially that day when he saw his former mentor crumble before his eyes in tears.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now...Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._.."

Years soon passed after that torturous day, years full of avoidance, guilt, sorrow, and regret. About two hundred years to be exact.

" _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on...Hold on, to this, lullaby...Even when the music's gone...gone_ "

The man didn't remember when or how, but soon a feeling in his heart had flourished like a flower in full bloom. From the time he had thought he had only wanted to be noticed as an equal, he now knew he wanted to be noticed as a lover. He had soon come to the decision to ally himself with the man, the one he had come to love, during the First World War but the other was still resentful of the one who had wanted to make amends. They never saw eye to eye until the Second World War, when the Golden blond had been hit and was now in a deadly state. When the younger of the two had heard, he panicked and rushed to his former mentor's home only to be met with broken sobs and a broken man covered in splatters of his own blood. Without a second thought, he rushed over to the male and pulled him into his arms in a firm hold. The young looking man would never, and still hadn't, forget the tear stained eyes that had looked at him in fear when he had been unexpectedly grabbed as the outside surroundings were plagued with flames.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down...You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now...Come morning light, you and I'll safe and sound..._ "

Warm and gentle hands wrapping around his neck, and a head leaning on his shoulder pulled him out of his reminiscence of the past. Emerald eyes watched as the younger of the two's hands continued to play the sad melody.

" _Ooh..ooh...ah ah...ah ah...ooh...ooh...ah ah... Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...sound...ooh...ooh...ahh ah...mm mmm..mmm mmmm..mmm mmmm..._ "

The song finally ended, and the one standing behind the taller, but younger man, placed a kiss on his cheek in a living manner "That was beautiful, darling, I didn't know you played" he whispered in a hushed voice, as if speaking too loud would ruin the atmosphere.

"Thanks" the other sighed as he turned his head so his sparkling sapphire blue eyes could meet the green ones of his now lover. He smiled a small smile before the two shared a small peck of the lips which lingered a few extra moments. "You know, England?" He asked.

"Yes, America?" Th golden blond of the two responded.

"I don't regret anything as long as the fact remains that I'll love you forever, as long as we'll always be safe and sound...together" America said in a slightly cheeky manner.

"Idiot" England chuckled, before the two shared a kiss once more.

 **A/N I do not own Hetalia or the song "Safe and sound"...unfortunately...They belong to their respective owners**.


End file.
